Although refuse containers are available in many shapes and sizes, these many shapes and sizes do not provide a means for disposing of refuse that is adequately sanitary, user friendly and maintains the refuse in the manner relatively free from view once disposed. For example, the most basic refuse container with a lid consists of a receptacle with a hat-like lid that must be lifted using a knob or handle to throw waste into the receptacle. This design requires two hands and undesirably exposes the contents of the receptacle and may release odors associated with waste.
Another typical refuse container consists of a receptacle with a prism-shaped lid having a door that swings to and fro on a horizontal axis and is accessible from two sides. Although this design minimizes unwanted odors, does not unnecessarily expose the already disposed of waste and generally requires only one hand to push back the door, the refuse, as well as the user's hand which follows, invariably contacts the outside of the door, rendering this design unsanitary.
Yet another commonly used refuse container consists of a receptacle with a dome-shaped or square-shaped lid having a spring-loaded door which must be firmly pushed inward to dispose of waste. Similar to the prism-shaped container, although this design reduces unwanted odors and keeps the refuse relatively free from view, the refuse, as well as the user's hand which follows, invariably contacts the outside of the door, rendering this design unsanitary. Oftentimes, the resistance of these spring-loaded doors is so high that an inordinate amount of pressure is required to push the door open and the user's hand frequently becomes trapped or otherwise pinched between the door and the inside surface of the container. Typically the user must use a second hand to hold the door open while dropping the waste in the container to prevent the door from prematurely closing. Furthermore, the user's hand necessarily must enter the container to an extent necessary to drop the waste in the receptacle.